You Shall Go to the Ball
by WorldofImagination18
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up, and there's only one girl Ryder wants to go with. He just has a small problem...she's not going. Once he finds out why, Ryder sees it as an oppertunity to do something special for the girl he's crazy about. And it also gives them both a chance to prove how much they care about each other. AN: I don't own Glee or any of the characters


Ryder swung his locker door shut, only to find himself face to face with yet another blonde Cheerio. She began talking to him in the false tone of voice most of them seemed to use, yet his mind was blocking her out as he tried to work out if she was the tenth or eleventh to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. The more he thought about it, she might have been the twelfth!

"So, do you want to go with me?"

Ryder blinked at the Cheerio. Obviously dyed, blonde hair, at least two layers of makeup and her arms crossed in a way to emphasise her chest. Any other single member of the football team, - or any sports team actually – would have said yes. But for the twelfth time, Ryder shook his head.

"Sorry. I just…I'm good. But uh…thanks for asking."

Whatever the girl said went straight over Ryders head. He knew he was being an idiot and putting all his eggs in one basket. But he didn't want to go with any of the Cheerio's, or random girls from his classes who had crushes on him. He only wanted one girl to ask him to the dance. Just one girl. If this was the other way around, he'd have asked her the second he knew what date the dance was. Ryder watched the Cheerio walk away to join her friends and he raised an eyebrow at the looks they all shot him. The girl would ask someone else who'd jump at the chance. She'd hardly be pushed for finding a date.

"So then," Sam's said. "Disappointed Cheerio number…how many have you turned down now?"

Ryder shook his head. "Dude it's not a big deal. I'm just not going to go with some random girl I barely know."

Sam shrugged, "I know. But it's only two weeks away now. And I know you've been kinda hoping Marely will ask you but…what if she doesn't?"

Ryder bit his lip. "Are you trying to say she's asked someone else?"

Sam shook his head and Ryder couldn't stop his smile. He and Marley hadn't exactly been dating. They'd had a couple of date type nights but neither of them seemed sure on what their relationship was. On the plus side, he reasoned, she'd never turned him down when he'd wanted to hang out with her. That had to mean something right?

"Come on lover boy!" Sam clapped Ryder on the back. "You'll have plenty of time to stare at Marely in Glee club. Besides, Mr Schue will probably spend most of it trying to work out who sings what at the dance. I swear Figgins only loves us because we save him from spending money on a real band!"

Ryder had to agree there. He knew McKinnley's headteacher was only a fan of the Glee club when it meant he didn't have to spend money on outside entertainment. Not that he cared. Since _Grease _he'd started to get a thrill from performing in front of a crowd. And even though the Glee kids weren't exactly top of the food chain; the others seemed to love it whenever they were performing. Ryder followed Sam through the emptying corridors towards the choir room. As much as he enjoyed an opportunity to perform. Singing at the Sadie Hawkins dance wasn't going to be fun if he wasn't going with Marley.

* * *

"Okay very good guys!" Mr Schue clapped as Blaine, Sam, Artie and Ryder finished their take on _Oh What a Night_.

"So, we should definitely add that to the Sadie Hawkins setlist. A bit of The Four Seasons never hurts."

Taking his seat, Ryder glanced over at Marley. Just as Sam had said, Mr Schue was focusing purely on what the club would perform at the Sadie Hawkins dance. But where everyone else was getting excited. Marely had just sat there quietly. She hadn't even suggested any songs, and yet Ryder could see five or six written down in her notebook.

"Okay, so our setlist is starting to come together. I want to make sure everyone gets equal time on stage, but I want to have a mix of solos and group numbers. I love the idea of the guys singing _Reach_ and the girls doing _Livin on a Prayer. _Sam and Ryder will do _Shut Up and _Dance and Unique, I think you should definitely do _Proud Mary._ Tina…"

As Mr Schue carried on talking, Ryder looked over at Marely again. He knew she'd be amazing for very song that had been mentioned and yet she wasn't even asking if she could do any of them! Ryder narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out – not for the first time – what was going on in Marley's head.

"Marley?" Mr Schue asked. "You've been very quiet. Have you got any songs for us? Anything you'd really like to perform?"

"Um," Marely slammed her notebook shut. "I'm not sure. Not really got any ideas."

"Well as long as you don't faint onstage and embarrass us all again." Kitty spat. Ryder hid his clenched fist under his chair. Several of the others were shooting dark looks at Kitty. But Marley simply carried on looking at Mr Schue.

"Congratulations Kitty. You've only reminded me of that three times today."

"Kitty enough!" Mr Schue said. "Have you got any ideas at all Marley?"

"Um…." Ryder watched Marley fidget in her seat. "I guess, maybe we could redo some numbers from _Grease_? I mean it was this years musical and some of the songs would work for a dance. _Born to Hand Jive_ and _Greased Lightning_ maybe?"

"That's a brilliant idea! Would you and Ryder fancy performing _You're the One that I Want_ again?"

Ryder watched Marley's face pale. He cleared his throat.

"We can have a think about it. Plus, I've already got a few songs, it's not fair on the others if I get them all."

As Mr Schue carried on planning the setlist, Ryder smiled weakly at Marley. She mouthed a quick _"thanks"_ before turning back to watch Tina and Unique launch into yet another Madonna number.

* * *

Ryder had planned to grab Marley and speak to her once the bell rang. But she'd practically ran from the choir room. As everyone else began moving to their lockers, Ryder found himself next to Unique. The other girl raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

Ryder sighed. He knew something was bugging Marley. He also knew that she wasn't likely to tell him what that was. However, if she was going to tell anyone, then it was going to be Unique. Unique snapped her fingers.

"Unique doesn't have all day you know?"

"Sorry. Um…do you know if Marley's okay? She's never usually this quiet, and every time someone mentions the Sadie Hawkins dance she panics."

"Well that could be because she's not going, and she has no idea how to tell the others that she won't be performing. She thinks they'll get annoyed with her; especially after what happened at sectionals."

Ryder shook his head. "She's not going? Why?"

Unique shrugged. "How should I know? She just said she couldn't make it. Now if you'll excuse me, Unique has other places to be."

Ryder stepped back to let her go, his own mind spinning. Why wouldn't Marley be going to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He knew she wouldn't have anything else on. Which means she was deliberately avoiding it. Now he just had to find out why.

* * *

"Ryder?"

Ryder glanced up at the voice. Marley stood in the doorway of the empty choir room. She glanced round in confusion.

"What am I doing here?"

Ryder patted the chair next to him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Um," Marley sat down, "If this is about performing our _Grease_ number then thanks for earlier but I'm not too sure about it. I mean, it'd be nice to do some of the songs, but I don't know about that one."

"Is that because you aren't going to the dance?"

Marely blinked at him. "I…who told you?"

"Unique. She said you weren't going, and you didn't know how to tell us. Marley just say you can't go. No one will care."

"Yes, they will!" Marley shook her head. "After what happened at Sectionals, you really think they'll just accept it if I say I'm not performing at the dance. Kitty will find loads of new snide comments to make and Tina will just join in. As for everyone else…"

"Hey," Ryder reached over and took her hand. "I promise you that no one will care. Just lie and say you already had plans. Say you've got a family thing or something."

He stared at her. "Since it's just us here…. can you at least tell me why you aren't going?"

Marley turned away and tugged her hand from his. Ryder bit his lip.

"Is it…are you self-conscious about fitting into your dress?"

She shook her head. "No. No it's not that. I…"

As she fell quiet, Ryder retook her hand.

"Marley you can tell me. Whatever it is."

"I can't afford to buy myself a dress."

Ryder didn't have a response and Marley sighed.

"I can't afford a new dress and all the ones I have aren't exactly for a school dance. Every spare penny we have is going on my counselling sessions. _Every_ penny. I know it sounds shallow, but I don't have anything I can wear, and I can't deal with Kitty and all her Cheerio bitches saying more things behind my back."

Ryder pulled her in for a hug. He knew things were difficult for her and her mum. But he was ashamed to say he didn't exactly have a full idea of what it was like to live with almost no spare money.

"I'm sorry." Marley whispered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I know you've been turning down loads of girls who've asked you to the dance, and I know it's because you wanted to go with me. And I would have asked you if I could go."

Although he knew it wasn't exactly an appropriate reaction, Ryder couldn't help himself.

"Really?"

Marley nodded. "Of course. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to go. I know I should have told you all this earlier, but I bet plenty of other girls will still ask you."

Ryder shook his head. "I'll still turn them down. Marley I'd rather not have a date at all than have one who isn't you."

She lowered her head, but Ryder caught a quick flash of a smile. He gave her another squeeze.

"And don't worry about your dress. I'll sort something out for you. I promise."

"Ryder, I appreciate it, but I don't want charity."

"It's not like that. I promise. Just trust me okay?"

She gave a slow nod, and before he could overthink it, Ryder leant forward and hurriedly kissed her forehead.

"Just call me your fairy godmother."

* * *

Marley checked her phone again; conscious of how small she looked in the empty auditorium. She'd gotten Ryder's text almost ordering her to meet him here during lunch. Yet here she was, and he was nowhere to be seen. Marley slid her phone into her pocket. With one week to go until the Sadie Hawkins dance, and she still had no idea how to break it to the others in Glee club that she wouldn't be going. She also had to somehow tell her mum she wasn't going. With everything else going on, she hadn't wanted her mum to worry that she didn't have a nice dress for the dance. Maybe she could just pretend to be ill on the day? Not a stomach bug or anything. But maybe if she just said she had a bad cold or even the flu? Would save her having to think or two different lies after all.

"Hey!"

At the voice, Marley found herself smiling before she had even turned around. Ryder smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish…" he trailed off and Marley raised an eyebrow.

"Finish what?"

He shook his head and instead held out a hand.

"Got something to show you. But you have to close your eyes."

"Ryder-"

"It's a surprise." He began tugging her off the stage and towards the wings. "Please?"

Marley couldn't help but smile at this. Whatever he had been up to, clearly meant a lot to him. She tucked her phone into her pocket and shut her eyes.

"Okay. Just don't let me trip on anything."

Her feet inched slowly across the floor. Her inability to see, overpowering her trust in Ryder. He gave her hand another tug and she hurried forward a few steps.

"Okay stop there."

Marley let her hand drop to her side, as Ryder placed both of his on her waist and turned her slightly to the right.

"So…. can I open my eyes now?"

"Hang on."

His voice sounded fainter. Marley scrunched her face up in concentration as she tried to work out where he was. At the sound of something being pushed towards her, her face only scrunched up more.

"Okay." Ryder's voice whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes."

Marley did so. Having to blink a few times to get readjusted to the light. A mannequin stood in front of her; dressed in a deep red dress with a halter neck and skater style skirt. The waist and skirt hem were trimmed with black ribbon, and Marley could see several layers of black underskirt. She titled her head to one side. The whole thing was oddly familiar. Marley moved closer to the dress, knowing she recognised it from somewhere.

"Wait…wasn't this...?"

"Santana's dress from _West Side Story._" Ryder filled in. "I remember when she came for _Grease, _and she was showing us all those photos from the show, and you said how much you loved her costume – especially this dress."

Marley reached out a hand and ran it down the dress's waist.

"I didn't even know you were listening."

"Marley trust me, whenever you were talking, I was listening."

"So… why exactly am I seeing Santana's dress with some extra trimmings?"

"Because it's your dress for the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Marley glanced over at Ryder. "My dress?"

He nodded. "I knew you'd never let me buy you one. And I knew we had all these old costumes just sitting here. It's not like anyone's going to care if one dress went missing. So, I got Santana's dress and added some trimmings to it."

Marley's hand fell away from the dress. "Wait… _you_ actually made this?"

Ryder gave a small smile. "I can do some basic sewing stuff. Nothing too fancy. I wanted it to look a bit different, so it wasn't super obvious you had what is basically a second-hand dress. And given everything you've been going through this year…. You more than anyone deserves a nice dress and a chance to go to a dance."

Marley glanced down at the floor. What was she supposed to say? A simple 'thanks' didn't exactly cover it?

"Do you not like it?" Concern filled Ryder's voice. "Marley if you don't like it then honestly it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you looked bea-"

Marley pressed her lips against his. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and she could feel his own hands cup her waist. She pulled away with a smile.

"utiful." Ryder finished. Now she was this close, Marley could see a hint of redness in his face.

"Will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

Ryder's face lit up. He leaned forward before pausing.

"Wait, do you mean…as a date?"

Marley hurriedly kissed him again. "What do you think?"

* * *

"_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one I want__._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh honey__._

_The one that I want__._

_You are the one I want__._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey__._

_The one that I want__._

_You are the one I want__._

_Oh, the one I need__._

_Oh, yes indeed!_

_You're the one that I want!"_

Ryder wasn't paying any attention to the cheers from the crowd. Throughout the entire song his eyes had been fixed on Marley. The dress hugged her body and he'd noticed her inability to stop twirling in it. When they'd first sung this song in front of a crowd, he'd been on a rush from kissing her for the first time. But somehow this performance eclipsed that. Gone was the timid Marley he had first kissed. Now stood in her place was someone who was far more at ease with themselves and with him. Marley shifted her hips – the skirt twirling round her legs. Ryder couldn't help herself.

"Glad you came?"

She nodded and he held out a hand to escort her off the stage. He couldn't remember the full running order, but he was pretty sure Sam and Blaine were up next. But instead Marley gave a small shake of her head and covered the microphone with her hands.

"Got my own surprise for you. But you need to be in the audience to enjoy it."

With a raised eyebrow, Ryder jumped off the stage and found himself packed next to Sam, Blaine and the rest of Glee club. As the music began Ryder looked over at them.

"I'm guessing you all knew about this?"

Sam shrugged. "Marley might have mentioned a solo idea she had. And it might have been something she wanted to sing for you."

At the smirk on his friends' face, Ryder gave him a friendly shove before turning his gaze back to the stage. Marley beamed at him.

"_You're just too good to be true._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_Pardon the way that I stare._

_There's nothing else to compare._

_The sight of you leaves me weak._

_There are no words left to speak._

_But if you feel like I feel._

_Please let me know that is real._

_You're just too good to be true._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you baby._

_And if it's quite all right._

_I need you baby._

_To warm the lonely nights._

_I love you baby._

_Trust in me when I say._

_Oh, pretty baby._

_Don't bring me down I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby._

_Now that I've found you stay._

_And let me love you, baby._

_Let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true._

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_I love you baby._

_And if it's quite all right._

_I need you baby._

_To warm the lonely nights._

_I love you baby._

_Trust in me when I say._

_Oh, pretty baby._

_Don't bring me down I pray._

_Oh, pretty baby._

_Now that I've found you stay._

_And let me love you, baby__._

_Let me love you."_

The cheering had started long before she'd even finished singing. But Ryder had been too caught up in watching her perform to notice. Only when the music ended, was he able to drag himself back into the real world and join in. As Marley made her way off stage, Ryder eased himself through the thickening crowds towards her. One look at the nerves in her face had him taking her hand and moving them both to a quieter spot against the wall. Marley glanced up at him.

"Did…. did you like it?"

Ryder nodded and held her hands tightly. "For the record Marls…me too."


End file.
